dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Belzor
Belzor is a charismatic and blithe centaur and prodigy of the prophetic centaur bloodline. It is his acclaimed position as the Misht'thurelin (High Prophet) of Gelian that has his path cross with Laeka'Draeon when, while actively seeking him out to ask for guidance on the missing dragons, Laeka'Draeon and company are attacked, unprovoked, by a vile gollow gellidi called, Sotaik, and Belzor's sentinel entourage (led by Belzor himself) gallops to intervene. Appearance The book (Kin Seeker) gives a reasonably comprehensive description of Belzor, which is complemented by the illustrations created by the author. Further descriptions reveal his equine half to be dappled-grey, and his hair to be frosty white, with two sections grown long down behind the ears and twined into plaits. His eyes are defined as being an alluring topaz colour, and very expressive; exuding kindness and joviality. When he smiles, both his cheeks dimple. How other characters react to him, as well as outright adjectives, leave no doubt about Belzor's physical appeal. He is considered quite handsome, which actually results in many a surprised reaction when others realise that he is the Misht'thurelin (the third highest-ranking centaur in the kingdom). It is due to his younger age (for a centaur) and extraordinarily amiable disposition, that the king and queen of Gelian actually set up an edict for Belzor not to reveal his identity to those who are not aware of his high status, unless the situation calls for it. Personality Talented and charismatic from a young age, Belzor is loved by all who know him. His inborn magical prowess and captivating presence have disarmed many a sceptical attitude, and his humility has earned him respect amongst vassals and superiors alike. Due to his receptivity to magic, he was chosen as the next Misht’thurelin and keeper of the centaurs’ most sacred artefact: the Imurainiir. He fulfils his duty wholeheartedly, finding joy in helping others on a soulful and spiritual level, although silently despairs at the isolation his position brings. As Misht'thurelin, he is expected to place his calling above everything else and is soul-bound to the mysterious power of the Imurainiiur (a tie that has been the known cause of madness and death of past prophets). Child-like at heart, Belzor enjoys simplicity, and close companionship. His love of life nourishes his blithe sense of humour, although due to his short attention span, he has a tendency to miscommunicate and forget things he does not consider essential to the moment. Abilities Though the centaur creature-kind is Et'denin (non-magical) by natural standards, there are some bloodlines that consistently carry a Denin connection, thanks to hundreds of cycles and several generations honing skills in the magic arts. Belzor's ancestry is one such line, and he, particularly, is a prodigy vessel to powerful manna flows. As such, he can cast magic, specifically of the Light and Healing arts. Though he is capable of summoning energy without invocation, he often chooses to speak words of power to help focus the channelling of his magic. Though he is of an evolved bloodline (from Et'denin to Denin), Belzor is still susceptible to the dangers that spellcasters from Et'denin kinds can succumb to, namely the draining of the individual's life-force due to the excess of energy flowing through/ out of them. Because of this, Belzor has two Soul Guards that nearly always accompany him. Both are skilled magic-wielders, whose purpose for that skill-set is to augment Belzor's own power, and pass their energy into him as a kind of 'recharging' method, to ensure his life-force remains stable. Magic aside, being a centaur provides Belzor with the additional natural strength and stamina his kind is renown for. He can run for hours non-stop, as well as carry up to three times his weight. Belzor has also learned the skill of Soul Talk (the Valadilian equivalent of telepathy), as first revealed in Kin Seeker. It is also known that he can create Spirit Messages; as revealed in The Sword of Stars. Belzor has a lovely-sounding tone to his voice (described as 'smooth and musical') and sings in tenor. His singing is described as 'beautiful'. Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Category:Centaurs